Ender
by NecroChronicler Scorpius
Summary: a new horror now lives in the pilot of a unknown mobile suit and when it is relesed both sides of the war shall perish.


Disclaimer: Hello I am known as Destiny Zero this counts as my first fiction on this sight but, hopefully not my last I hope that you enjoy this twisted little tale and that you review at your leisure and if you must flame then do so for it only feeds my power. To my friend obsidian13 I know I told you it was going to be a teen titan story but this was lying around my hard drive so I decided to use it. Well enough pleasantries on with the show! (I don't own Gundam Seed).

Prologue: Hell's bells

"Cagali?"

"What?"

"Could you take this tray of food down to the prisoner in the interrogation room for me?"

"Sure," Cagali answered taking the tray of food from Kira and heading down the hall.

"What's the code to the door?" she asked the guard who was posted there.

"21#K," He grunted. She punched the code in the panel and walked in the door sliding closed behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" Diego asked looking up at her coldly.

"I'm Cagali I'll be your server today," she replied sarcastically, placing the tray in front of him. He stared at it then up at her then at the cut in his arm he had made during his interrogation.

"Well it's not blood, but it will do," he said still staring at Cagali who had a grossed out expression. "Or I could just drink yours Cagali." Cagali's eyes went wide in horror and she ran over to the door trying to punch in the code. Diego ran over and grabbed her turning her around and pining her to the door. She squirmed and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly, but he barley flinched.

"HELP!" she called out and the guard entered the room only to be knocked out by Diego with a powerful jab in the gut. This gave Cagali enough time to run out the room and lock it again. She leaned against the door trying to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Some one asked, Cagali looked up and screamed. Diego stood in front of her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He stepped toward her, but stopped, something flashed in his cold eyes and he covered his head.

"Go!" He shouted at her his voice contorted. "Go before it takes over again!" Cagali stood in front of Diego staring in shock "He's fighting with him self and what did he mean by it?" "Was that really him in the room or was that another side of him?" She thought to her self. He looked up at her his whole body shaking "Please leave me before I lose control again and hurt you!" Before she could do anything there was three loud explosions and the ship rocked violently. "What the hell!?" Cagali shouted as she was thrown against the wall along with Diego who landed on top of her. "All hands level 1 battle stations Enemy shots fired!" Natarle's voice said over the p.a system. Diego stood up and helped up Cagali who looked at him suspiciously.

"I have control again," he said pointing to his eyes. Cagali stared into them and saw that they where softer and less cold. "I'll need your help with something." She nodded slowly. "I need you to go to the bridge and give me clearance to launch so I can help fight."

"How can I trust that your not just going to abandon the ship and fly off?" she asked stepping in front of Diego blocking his path. He pulled out his knife, Cagali tensed, but he handed it to her. "You say jump I say how high." She cocked her head confused.

"The knife has a switch on the hilt that shuts down the core of my mobile suit press it if I try to run and I'll be dead in space," he explained. "Now get going before the ship is damaged even more!" She turned and ran to the bridge and he ran down to the docking bay.

Cagali entered the bridge and saw chaos, every one was shouting orders and running around like mad. "The three Z.A.F.T Inceptors are closing in and are launching their Ginns," Tolle shouted from the radar station.

"Prepare the hammer heads! Charge the main canons! Why hasn't Ensign Yamato launched yet!?" Natarle was shouting while the captain was trying her best to keep some order. Cagali walked over to her hurriedly.

"Captain Murru the prisoner Diego requests permission to launch and participate in the battle." The captain looked at her with a look that said I have no idea what to do.

"Mirallia patch me in to the mechanic," She ordered. The face of the head mechanic of the ship appeared on the screen in front of her. "Have you had a chance to look over the captured mobile suit yet?" The mechanic nodded "This thing has some major fire power," the mechanic said. "Is the pilot of the suit there now?" "Yes he is he tried to get to the cock pit, but commander La Flagga subdued him."

"Have the commander release him and tell him he has permission to launch," Captain Murru ordered. "Fire the hammer heads!" Natarle said in the background as Cagali having fulfilled her mission left the bridge to the docking bay to help the mechanic.

"You heard the captain get out there!" The mechanic shouted. Diego climbed in the cockpit of the Ender and activated the systems. O.S online core at 100 activating Armour restore sequence. As the last command flashed on the screen the Armour of the Ender began to heal, the burns, pot marks and scratches all disappeared leaving the suit looking like new. The suit walked over to the catapult "GatX001 Ender going out," Diego said and the Ender was launched. Diego fired the Enders boosters and flew over the ship toward the enemy ships and mobile suits.

Three garrisons of Ginns where firing at the Strike and the Archangel both of witch where being badly damaged. "Hang on Kira!" Diego shouted, pulling out the Enders tri barreled buster rifle he flew towards the fight. Ender pulled the trigger on the rifle destroying the 6 Ginns that where attacking Kira and the strike. "You okay?" He asked over the radio Kira nodded. "Get back to the ship I'm gonna try something." Kira stared at him blankly "I'm staying here and fighting," he replied flatly. Diego shrugged.

"Computer," Diego said, "Prepare to fire main weapon!"Hell Hydra cannon charging. The boosters on the Ender's shoulders rotated forward and the nozzles flipped up revealing 8-neutron canon barrels and a ninth barrel extended from the chest all of them charging up with high intensity nuclear energy. Canon fully charged. "Fire!" Diego ordered and the energy fired from the canon in a bright flash.

A/N do not worry my friends all shall be explained in the next chapter and yes some prologues are a little confusing do not forget to review or flame till next chapter sayonara.


End file.
